A little love given to a lonely soul
by cootchiecoo
Summary: It's not long after Independance day, and Iggy feels a little down. And drunk. France wishes to help him recover! But maybe it is for more than just the sake of it... SHOUNEN AI / YAOI Rated for language!
1. The first kiss

HALLO! Disclaimer first: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I wish I did, it owns my soul anyway... but I don't. This is purely fan made, not meant to insult anone or anything... Just try and enjoy ^^

Explanation? I like USxUK more than FrancexUK but because of their history, France and England will have _something _between them, amaright? So this is just a random drabbly-oneshot thing I thought up! yes, it is shounen ai so if you dont like it... why are you reading it?!

* * *

"Damn him..! Alfred…" England swallowed the last of his drink, slamming the glass back down on the bar. His green eyes overflowing with tears that just wouldn't seem to stop! About 5 glasses of Rum later, Arthur tried to reach for his wallet. _No point drowning my sorrows here… _He finally felt the worn leather protruding out of his back pocket, grasping it with two fingers and tugging it out. "All his fault I'm in this mess! Why couldn't he just..!" Chocking back another sob, he laid £50 on the bar to cover the cost of his drinks and stood up, albeit a little shakily.

Independence. He hated that word at the moment! Why did that idiot America have to celebrate the worst day in England's life? Independence day just rubbed the defeat in his face _every single _year. Why would he want independence anyway?! It just meant he'd have more work and responsibility! _I could have taken care of all that! He always complained about doing chores… As a kid… _The memories flooded back to him, increasing his bad mood.

"And what, mon cheri, is troubling you?" And _that _person definitely would not help!

"Get lost, Francis. I'm really not in the mood!" England pushed past the French man, ignoring the blessed heat he gave off in the rain.

"Ah, it's the petit American, isn't it? Isn't he… celebrating his independence?" France rested a warm hand on his shoulder. Arthur tried not to lean into the touch, determined to make his way home un-molested.

"N-no! 'Course not. He can do what the bloody hell he likes!" He sighed deeply, looking down to the wet floor. "Even if it breaks my…" Another tear fell down his cheek. "He was too young! He didn't know what he was doing!" Francis wrapped his arms around the smaller nation, threading his fingers through the dirty blonde hair.

"Shh, c'est bien, Angleterre! He has managed on his own up to now. And so have you!" France placed a feather light kiss on the other's head.

"B-but I don't want him to! He was _mine!_ I lo-" England stopped mid sentence. His whole body went rigid. "I loved him…" It was almost a whisper, but loud enough for France to hear.

"Vous l'avez aimé ?" He held onto Arthur a little tighter, the words almost forced out of his mouth. England nodded, his fists tightening in France's dress shirt. The taller nation couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. The little brat had England in the palm of his hand! He had Arthur's love and he threw it away! As a man of l'amour, France did not think that was right in the slightest!

England stepped back slightly, looking up into Francis' blue eyes. France looked… upset, almost.

"Fr-Francis?" The tall blonde didn't reply. Instead, he pressed his lips gently against England's. It was only momentary, but it left a deep red blush on Arthur's cheeks. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He said in a small voice, not moving away. France chuckled to himself. Arthur could be so..! What was the English word? Dense.

"It was nothing… Go find your amour américain; it is obvious you need him now." France smiled down at him, the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. Arthur nodded.

"Thank you, Francis. I… I will." He smiled back, eyes lighting up. The taller nation gave a curt nod, kissing England's cheek before disappearing into the night as quickly as he had appeared.

A month later, the phone rang in Arthur's house. He picked it up after a few rings, half expecting who would be calling.

"Arthur, it is moi. How is everything?" Francis' voice was slow and deep, as usual.

"Ah, France… Err, everything is fine! Thank you for asking. May I… help with something?" He inquired.

"Non, I was merely asking you. I assume you're feeling better?"

"Y-Yes, I am. Francis, about that ki-"

"It is nothing, please, forget it ever happened, mon cheri! I must go, Angleterre, Matthew is waiting for dinner! Bon nuit!" Arthur frowned to himself as the line went dead. He was thankful for France's warm shoulder that night, but something seemed off with the usually lewd Frenchman. _Whatever it is, he'll have sorted it when the next World Meeting begins… _

_

* * *

_

That's all folks!!!

Reviews are love, and stop you becoming one with Russia (unless it is a request...? but who seriously wants that?) thank you for reading!!

x Muffin x


	2. Decisions, decisions!

Seems a sequal was needed... So here you go! A big thanks to the reviews I recieved, and sorry to those I couldn't reply to, wish I could ^///^ But, other than that, I hope you enjoy :3 Hopefully I haven't gone too OOC and have managed to ... keep it good! (I really can't do these things XD)

Usual disclaimer blah I dont own APH blah blah no profit made! Sank yooo

* * *

Francis sighed quietly; one hand twirling a lock of golden hair, the other holding a glass of deep red wine. It seemed like the wine held no flavour, not after the evening he kissed England. _It wasn't even a kiss! Merely a meeting of lips. He wouldn't kiss me like that anyway... _Another sigh forced itself past his lips. He couldnt help himself! England was... something else. He was rough, unrefined, no matter how hard he tried to deny it!

"A true rose... thorns and all." He said to himself. Placing the wine on the coffee table, France stood and walked to the window overlooking his garden. "Ah, l'Angleterre. L'Amérique ne vous mérite pas!" Francis paced the room. _This is ridicule! I cannot let this... petit matter or l'Amour stop my greatness! Angleterre will be happy with that... that brat! _He stopped for a moment, wiping a single tear from his cheek with his handkerchief. "And that... Is what matters, finalement. But I do wish..." He leaned back against the windowsill, smiling sadly to himself.

In his position at the window, he couldn't see the large black 4 wheel drive that pulled up outside of his house.

"KNOCK KNOCK!!!" A loud, slightly obnoxious voice, shocked Frace from his thoughts.

"E-err.. Un minute!" He straightened his white shirt, pulling on the collar. Making his way to the door, France stood straight and breathed deeply. He was not in the mood for whoever it was! France reached for the door handle, lurching back when it was pushed from the otherside.

"Hay, Frog! It's me, your awesome pal Gilbo! Heard you've been moping in your house, here, from Iggy!" Prussia threw his arm over the Frenchman's shoulder. "So, what's eating you, ya French bastard?" He ushered the bewildered Francis into his living room, pushing him to sit in the chair closest.

"Prussia, it's always délicieux to see you but I-"

"Seriously, if I can't sort you out, Eyebrows'll deck me. He can pack a punch! Granted, not as hard as a frying pan... But still, my vital regions are sacred!" He grinned heartilly, teeth shining. France wanted his wine back, suddenly. But Prussia was stuborn, and at times, twice as persistant as his brother, Ludwig. Suddenly, a bottle of beer was produced from god knows where in Prussia's uniform. "Here, drink and spill." France decided it best to do what the albino said. Taking a large gulp of the (rather bland, if he could say so himself) beer, he looked across at the red eyed ex-nation.

"It's Angleterre. About... three days ago, he was drinking." He paused, hearing a mumble from across the room about that being nothing new. "But he... he was miserable! I comforted him and... I kissed him!" He threw his arms in the air, mindful of his drink. Prussia leaned forwards on his elbows, taking a long drink from his glass.

"You kissed him." Prussia's eyebrows were raised. He looked shocked, that was for sure. "But you two constantly fight with eachother... Unless bruder has something mixed up!"

"Non, he is correct but, this is precisely ze problem! I do not hate him! J'adore... I love him, Gilbert!" He gripped the bottle tightely in his hand, eyes locked on the man before him. France stood quickly, his bottle on the table, and paced for a few minutes. Prussia stayed quiet.

"You... love him?" France nodded solomly. "Then, for fucks sake, man! Go get him! Grab the bastard, throw him in an empty room, and do him!" Prussia laughed manically, blood red eyes wide and his own beer set on the table. "Fritz in heaven, we all know you two need to lay eachother!"

"It is not that simple. That... idiotic american is where his affection lies!" France clenched his fists, Prussia wouldn't understand... His area of expertise was in war, invasion and... harsh battles of the body. This was a much more delicate matter! "After the revolution... America was so upset. He loved Angleterre, more than just as a father figure. And I cannot stand in ze way of that." He sighed deeply, walking around the sofa to take a seat next to his friend. "They both deserve happiness. And if that is with eachother, then... So be it!" He felt something soft on his cheek. Prussia grazed his knuckled across Francis' flushed cheek, wiping a tear away, with the softest smile the blonde had ever seen on the violent man.

"I guess you know best. You're more noble than me, I give ya that!" He chuckled quietly. France smiled slightly, leaning against his friend as a hand smoothed over his hair.

"Merci, mon ami." A kiss was planted on the top of his head. Looking up, he saw Gilbert smile to himself, eyes looking into the distance. _Something is different with him... _Before he could ask, the red eyed man stood up.

"I best be off. West'll murder me if I dont get back! I tell ya, that kid grew up way to quickly. Not that I mind!" He smirked, the meaning of his words clear to Francis. " So, whatever you do, trust your instincts. And..." He paused, stood in the hallway. "Don't tell anyone about this, 'kay? Can't let people think I'm goin' soft!" He barked out another laugh, leaving the house and shouting at the dogs in the car. "OI! Shut it! Little fuckers..."

An hour later, France was in the same spot on the sofa. The blonde nation was thinking.

On one hand, he loved England. He wanted the ex-pirate for himself! To hold, to kiss, to love... He wanted so desperately to touch that skin! He wanted to give Angleterre everything he could. But... Who was he to get in the way of love..?

Then he could compramise.

France decided something. He would not, _could not, _get in the way of England's love for his former colony. But, he could have one taste of what it could be like. One meeting with Angleterre, one kiss...

And he would leave love to take it's course.

* * *

_Ah, l'Angleterre. L'Amérique ne vous mérite pas ! (Ah, England. America does not deserve you!)  
__Merci, mon ami. (Thank you, my friend.)_

Thank you very much for reading :3 Hopefuly, this meets some requirements. I will have another chapter up soon!!!


	3. One taste

Chapter three!!!!!! This will contain boys kissing so BE WARNED!!! And FLUFF galooooore! Its a bit sappy, but please dont be put off ^^ There is a reason. **England's point of view**.

Usual disclaimer blah I don't own APH blah blah no profit made! Sank yooo

* * *

England was confused, to say the least. He was stood in the middle of a large public garden, waiting for _France _of all nations! This was madness... He had been stood there waiting for... half an hour, was it? _Half a bloody hour. Why am I even still here?! Blasted Frenchman! _Arthur shook his head, sighing quietly and swearing under his breath. He began walking towards the garden gates.

"Bloody Frog... calls out of the blue! Expects me to wait... got work to do..." He mumbled to himself, feet shuffling forward a little at a time. Looking up, England stopped. France was walking towards him! He did show up then!

"Ah, Angleterre! Bonjour, mon ami." The tall blonde approached him quickly. "Je suis désolé! There was a mix up with my flight... I hope I have not kept you waiting too long?" England felt his cheeks heat up slightly. France was obviously very sorry... And as a gentleman, who was England to be mad?

"N-no, it's fine. I've not been here long..." He rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat quietly.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Arthur felt his cheeks heat up more as two kisses were planted on his cheeks. "I am sorry, for dragging you out here..." France wrapped his arms around the smaller nation, speaking directly into Arthur's ear. "But I wished to speak with you, rather... urgently." A small shiver went down his spine, luckily unnoticed by France.

"Wh-what about? I'm a busy man, you know!" France pulled back, his left hand lingering on England's waist for a few seconds longer than his right. The tall blonce chuckled, walking England to a bench near the edge of the park. France was quiet for a few minutes, his usually care-free presence slightly dampened. What had happened to make him seem like this?

"I have... something to tell you, England." Arthur felt his chest tighten slightly.

"If this is about that marriage proposal you can go shove it up your ar-" He was cut off by warm lops pressed against his own. Eyes wide, thoughts scattered, England could do nothing but stand stock still in shock. _He's... kissing me... **kissing **me! _He felt Francis' lips move slightly against his own, the action sending a bolt of something down his body. Tentatively, he reached his hands up, holding onto France's forearms, his eyes slowly closing. His lips moves slowly, reciprocating the action. France's arms encircled him, almost cocooning stiffened slightly as something moist touched the seam of his lips, but he let it enter. The the tongue swept over his own,causing sparks to run through his fingers where they touched France and a small gasp to echo into the taller nation's mouth.

The need for air grew quickly, forcing him to step back. "F-Francis, I..." A crimson blush was spread over his cheeks, reaching the top of his ears. _What in God's name..! I let him do that?! I kissed **back**?! _

"Je suis désolé... I had to have one taste. I did not wish to upset you, mon ami." His voice was quiet, unnaturally so. Francis sounded weak, almost despairing! England kept his grip on the other man's shoulders, lips slightly parted and breathing heavily.

"But, why? You've always hated me, so... why?!" His grip tightened, anger beginning to flood into his veins. Was France _using _him?! That was unforgivable!

"I do not hate you. Never could I hate such a beautiful person..! No... I do not hate you, Angleterre. I love you." Francis' eyes closed. England felt his whole body stiffen, his mind shutting down for the briefest of moments. It all seemed like a little too much information for him to be taking in! France, loving him? Impossible!!!

"What..? You... Love me?" England tried to form a longer sentence, one that could convey his confusion but... Alas, it seemed futile. France merely nodded, his blue eyes opening a little to gaze down at the British man. He let one hand drift over England's cheek.

"Indeed I do." A deep sigh ripped itself from France's parted lips. "I had to say... something! However, I will not stand between you and Alfred. He means... too much to you..." The Frenchman's hand cupped his cheek again as he leaned forward. His lips hovered an inch from England's, their breaths mingling in the cooling air. The urge to cross that distance filled Arthur's veins; those lips were parted for him after all. But he couldn't. That would be wrong, even if France would want nothing more. "Au revoir, mon amour." The words ghosted over England's lips, sending one last shiver down his spine, spreading out into the tips of his toes.

As he watched the Frenchman walk away, Arthur felt a little sadness settle over him. Even though he knew what he had done was right, it still felt... bad. Not wrong, just bad. He pressed a finger to his lips, still warm from Francis' kiss, but cooling rapidly. This was something he would... keep to himself. For both his and France's sakes.

"Goodbye... Francis."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading :3  
(Is thinking about another chapter.... reviews will decide though!)

x Muffin x


	4. Chit chatting

Chapter FOUR?! First of, a HUGE thank you to my reviewers, you're all so kind *3* Big kisses!!! It has been requested that I continue with this, or several reviewers will feel themselves dying..? I think that's why anyway. So, with cereal in one hand and my laptop in the other, I shall try my best to satisfy your FrancexUK needs!!! ^^ (why am I incapable of writing long chapters........ T^T)  
And remember, reviews and praise will help me continue (and so I don't forget it is here. Seriously, my memory sucks!!) And on that note.... HERE WE GO!!!

Usual disclaimer blah I don't own APH blah blah no profit made! Sank yooo

* * *

"Haha! This is the most awesomely perfect day ever! West doesn't know what he's missing!" Vibrant red eyes scanned the empty house. It was one of the World Meetings that left Prussia on his own in Germany's house to do what he wanted. Not that West wanted to know what his 'brother' got up to while he was working... "This place is so dull without that cute Little Italy... Can't bug Austria either, prissy git's at the meetin'..." He scratched his head. He could always plan something for later? Perfect! A plan to get France to stop moping about! Perfect... "I am a GENIUS!!" Gilbert thumped the air enthusiastically, not concerned with the fact he was talking to himself. _Nah, I'm talking to my chick! He listens. Unlike West... _The smallest of frowns appeared on his lips. Germany had been awfully busy lately, making him unable to hang out with his awesome brother. But, hopefully that could change as time went by, right?A knock at the door pulled him out of his reverie. Opening the door, he laughed inside, and outside.

"Iggy! What a surprise! Come in, come in. Wipe your feet though, West'd kill me if you got the house dirty!" He beckoned the other nation inside with one arm.

"Thanks mate. Sorry to barge in on you, just thought we could... err... have a chat, is all!" Prussia kept his suspicions to himself, simply nodding and leading England to the living room and the couch.

"No problem Arthur! Now, what can my awesome self do for you today?" He asked. Whatever had happened, it was important. _Shouldn't he be at that meeting today? _Gilbert passed a bottle of beer across to England. Patiently, at least a little bit, he waited for England to answer his question. _Seriously, why's he so quiet all of a sudden? _

"W-well... You see, Gilbert, it's about.. It's about Francis." Ah. That explains it. What did the french bastard do now?! Really, Prussia constantly kept an eye on him and as soon as he looks away... bam! He's gone and done something stupid!

"What's he done now..." He mumbled, scratching his jaw a little. "Did he try to molest ya again? 'Cos you know it's just how he is-"

"No." That got him to stop. Arthur was blushing, his cheeks bright red. The way he spoke was rather unlike him, too. "He... Francis, he..." The green eyed nation took a deep breath. "He kissed me, Gilbert." Those green eyes locked onto him. That was... slightly expected, at least. Trust France, eh? Well.. He had slightly recommended action... "And... I kissed him back." THAT was not expected. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"You _kissed him back_? That... well, I wasn't expecting that... So, uh.. You like him then?" He asked, a little flabbergasted.

"N-not really, I don't really know!" His beer forgotten, England put his head in his hands. From where he was sat, Prussia could see this was alot more serious than whatever he thought it was before hand. The red eyed ex-nation (_I'm still a nation damnit! East, EAST ok?!_) shuffled closer to his former ally, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"So, that's what it is then. You better suck it up, Eyebrows, or you'll be in even more of a pickle. If it were me, I'd go right up to him and sort it out, not visit someone so awesome they can't help! It's up to you." He took a deep breath, one hand subconsciously rubbing circles in England's back. "You either like him, or you don't. Simple as, 'kay?" Prussia took a long gulp of his beer, removing his arm and leaning back into the sofa. "Have either of you talked about this?" England shook his head.

"No chance to. He kissed me and... One taste... That's what he said; he wanted one taste. Ye, God's, Gilbert, what do I do..?" Gilbert felt something twinge in his chest. _One taste, eh? Haven't I said that before..? _"I should... talk to him, right? Not be a coward and skirt around the subject. After the World Meeting?" They looked at each other, England smiling softly, Prussia simply looking at him, still thinking to himself.

"Yeah. That should do it." He nodded, agreeing with his former ally. "Just... don't get his hopes up if you don't like him. He's still my friend, even if he is France." He winked at the other.

"Sure... Give my regards to Germany, will you?" England stood from his seat. With an incline of his head, he smiled again. "See you later." Prussia nodded, waving to him as he left, drinking the last of his beer.

"Man, one problem after another around here. It'd be easier if they just killed eachother!" He laughed to himself. "Oh well! Better clean up my shit before West gets home. I think... I better have a chat with him."

Prussia cleaned the house for the first time in his long life.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading :3  
R&R if you please! I hope this reaches expectations...

x Muffin x


	5. It wasn't enough

Chapter Five is at hand, my friends...! This has taken longer than I thought, so an apology for those who have been waiting!!!! T^T Plus, this will be the last chapter of this story (I'll write other stories later... I think!) so a big thanks to all my reviewers and readers alike! You're all fantastically awesome. Much love to you all! Once again, Arthur's POV.  
(i am torn.. my love for FrUK or USxUK? T^T The decision is not to be taken lightly...!)

And on that note.... HERE WE GO!!!

Usual disclaimer blah I don't own APH blah blah no profit made! Sank yooo

* * *

In one word, Arthur Kirkland was terrified.

Once again, he was waiting for the french idiot he called an ally to arrive, but this time at his house. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, England had a pot of tea ready to drink and had gone around the house cleaning for the entire morning. When was that Frenchman going to arrive?! This was getting ridiculous. He was constantly looking at the clock, only minutes going by each time he looked. His heart was beating at a rapid pace and didn't feel like it would stop anytime soon...

_If it was Germany I was meeting, he'd have been here hours ago... Blasted Frenchman!_ He leaned against a wall, one hand running through his hair harshly. The doorbell rang, making the englishman jump (he did not squeak, he is far to old to squeak! His heart didnt jump either.) as he almost ran to the door.

"It's about bloody time you got here-" He paused, more like stopped, mid sentance by Francis pushing their lips together. England couldn't move, shock taking over his body. A gentle hand weaved itself into his hair, tipping his head back slightly as his eyes fluttered closed. If anything good was to be said about France, it was that he could bloody kiss. The taller nation's lips were soft, moving slowly against his own and keeping the surprise kiss suprisingly chaste. Arthur's own hand lifted to Francis' shoulder, holding it as if it were a life jacket. He had to move subtly pulled Francis' away from the door, further into the hallway. Arthur moved his lips against the other's. His need for oxygen made him pull back from the warmth of France's arms.

The door closed behind Francis and England made a mental note to thank the farie responsible later.

"Fr-Francis, I..." He kept his hold on the taller man's shoulders, their bodies flush together. Arthur could feel the heat radiating from the frenchman. "Oh, God..!" He rested his head on France's broad chest, the heartbeat inside a comforting sound.

"Shh... Don't think; just for this moment, no thinking..." The words were whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine as he pushed himself a tiny bit closer. The heat intensified, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. France kissed his neck lightly, making his skin feel alight. The kisses went lower, trailingdown his neck to the rim of his collar. Biting his lip, England tried not to move away or from France's touch; he couldn't decide what course of action was best.

Suddenly, those sinful lips left him. Arthur drew back slightly, looking up at the taller blonde. "Angleterre..." France stroked his cheek with a long, slender hand. "Mon bel amour... One taste was not enough." His blue eyes seemed sad, almost regretful as the looked down at England's. "But, alas..." A deep sigh fell from plush, pink lips. _But? What does he mean, BUT?! _Saying nothing, Arthur watched the way France's eyes moved ofer his face, felt the smooth skin against his cheek and the presure of a hand on his hip. What was Frace doing..?

"What, but what?" He asked.

"I cannot be the one to stop real love." The frenchman leaned down, placing a feather light kiss on his parted lips. A second kiss, with more pressure, England let his muscles go slack as France pulled away.

A few minutes passed. England wasn't aware how, but Francis had left and he was sat on his sofa. _I don't even... understand... He left. _

_----_

Four weeks passed. Another world confrence was called to discuss the declining economy. From his seat, Arthur could see France idly playing with his hair, obviously not listening to whatever was being said by Germany. Not that he was listening either, he had been to busy looking between France and his former colony, America.

It had been 15 days ago that America kissed him for the first time. It had been six days ago that he had seen Francis since their last meeting. The frenchman had taken to spending time with Canada, often playing with his hair or his collar when he thought no one was looking. They got on well, speaking french in whispers to eachother, most of it causing the younger to blush profusely.

But, even after America had sought him out and made his knees buckle beneath him, he couldn't forget how France had looked.

He didn't think he ever would.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading :3  
R&R if you please! I hope this reaches expectations... Sorry about the ending, I really couldn't think of anything!!! OTL  
But hopefuly it's alright, and once again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support!

x Muffin x


End file.
